leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mineko Charat Lucky/Touhou LoL - Medicine, the Little Sweet Poison
|date = May 10th, 2013 |health = 80 |attack = 40 |spells = 40 |difficulty = 40 |hp = 452 (+90) |mana = 252 (+43.75) |damage = 46 (+3.0) |range = 125 |armor = 18.5 (+3) |magicresist = 30 (+0.625) |attackspeed = 0.658 (+3%) |healthregen = 6.825 (+ 0.78) |manaregen = 6.3 (+0.5) |speed = 320 }}Medicine, the Little Sweet Poison is a custom Touhou champion in League of Legends. Abilities / bonus magic damage over 3 seconds. This damage can stack. Medicine can store up to 4 charges. }} Blasts a trail of poison in a straight line, dealing initial magic damage and magic damage over 4 seconds. |leveling= 1450 |cooldown= |cost= 60 |costtype= mana |range= 850 }} Medicine blasts an area of poison gas in a cone that lingers for 6 seconds. Enemies inside the area have their movement and attack speed reduced. If an enemy is damaged by Medicine's attacks or spells, the reduction is doubled. |leveling= |cooldown= 14 |cost= 75 |costtype= mana |range= 675 }} Medicine targets an ally and poisons its senses, increasing movement speed and attack speed for 4 seconds in exchange for over 4 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost= 40 |costtype= mana |range= 600 }} If Medicine is damaged by enemy attacks, the enemy takes magic damage over 3 seconds. |description2 = Medicine leaps over to the target location. When she lands, a large field of special poison immediately expands around her, dealing magic damage. If enemies inside the field remains inside for more than 4 seconds, they are feared for a duration. |leveling = |leveling2 = 650 |cost= 125 |costtype= mana |cooldown= |range= 750 }} Notes and Nonsense Medicine Melancholy is a doll youkai living on Nameless Hill surrounded by poisonous suzuran (lily of the valley) flowers. She's not especially powerful or experienced among youkai, but with her ability to create all sorts of poisons, the fact that the right poison can affect even very strong people (or large numbers of people at once) makes her someone best avoided. She ended up working for Eirin in the end, supplying her poisons to experiment with. *Passive: Straightforward. Abuse this ability as much as you can, as Medicine doesn't have much damaging spells. All damage over time this ability have separate durations, so it's stackable. *Q: Harassment ability. Straightforward as well. *W: Soft crowd-control, defines Medicine. Straightforward once again, the effect is doubled if the enemy takes damage from Medicine's attacks and abilities. *E: Medicine's utility. This powerful steroid has an extra health cost applied to whoever Medicine casts on. It could backfire, so be careful that you don't accidentally kill your own teammates or yourself. *R: Gap-closer/initiation ultimate. Again, straightforward. Best used as a follow-up as 4 seconds is sufficient time for the enemy to escape from the poison field Theoretical Item Build Quotes ;Upon selection *''"Poison is my life, my enemies' deaths."'' ;Attacking *''"Su-san, take them down!"'' *''"I could use more allies."'' *''"Time for a nervous breakdown."'' *''"I fight for the liberation of dolls."'' *''"Humans will never control us again."'' *''"Have a taste of this!"'' *''"Feel despair flowing in your blood!"'' ;Movement *''"Are there deadly flowers nearby?"'' *''"Poison is my life. That won't change."'' *''"Su-san, what do you think?"'' *''"Suzuran is the heart's poison."'' *''"I'm a living doll, fueled by poison."'' *''"Su-san's powerful this year as well."'' *''"Poison is medicine as well, when used sparingly."'' ;Taunt *''"What's wrong? Taken poison?"'' *''"My, is the poison making me hallucinate, or are you poisoned?"'' *''"Succumb, you know you have no immunity for this, yes? ;Joke *''*cough* "Oops, I think I just caused air and land pollution..."'' *''"Would you like some lead acetate flavored cough drops?"'' *''"I invited someone a belladonna drink, he never woke up after that."'' ;Using Gassing Garden *''"Fog of poison!"'' *''"Slow down!"'' It's been a long while since I last made a concept, don't ye think so? I tried to make Medicine a supporty character than can still work well in top because of her kiting and steroid capabilities. She's a bit lacking in the damage department, but her damage over time is not to be underestimated if she's allowed to keep on stacking. Mineko Charat Lucky (talk) 05:21, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Awesome Music Time Poison Body ~ Forsaken Doll Category:Custom champions